


Paper Lung

by YNAkuma



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, jovenes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: El agua ya estaba dentro de sus pulmones.
Relationships: Diego Guevara/Francisco Velázquez





	Paper Lung

**Author's Note:**

> Parcialmente inspirado en la canción homónima de Underoath.

Voltea a su lado izquierdo, el reloj sobre el buró marca las tres con cuarenta y dos minutos de la madrugada, tiene al menos veinte minutos mirando el techo de su alcoba. Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado encima de su cama y por encima del hombro ve a su compañero plácidamente dormido.

Será la última vez que le verá así.

Regresa la mirada hacia el frente y ve sus manos, ha grabado en sus palmas el tacto de su piel y en sus oídos el sonido de su voz. Conoce cada marca, cicatriz y cardenal sobre su epidermis y cada canción que sale de su garganta. Ha visto cada faceta suya, sabe cuáles puntos tocar y cuáles no; sabe tanto de él como de sí mismo e incluso más y no consigue tener suficiente.

Pero necesita saciarse.

Escucha movimiento a su costado derecho y no voltea a verlo hasta que le pregunta: —¿No puedes dormir?

Tiene los párpados hinchados y restos de saliva seca al borde de su boca, es tan poco atractivo al despertarse. Debe decir que extrañará meterse con él por su fea manera de dormir. Francisco le observa somnoliento y da un largo bostezo mientras se acomoda mejor sobre su costado izquierdo. De acuerdo, tal vez es un poco majo.

—¿Qué pasa? —su voz suena áspera y preocupada.

Entorna los ojos y siente una punzada en el pecho, no sabe cómo decirle y tampoco cómo se lo tomará; en ese momento se percata de que realmente no conoce al muchacho tanto como dice. Frunce los labios y desvía la mirada del más bajo, tiene que hacerlo ahora o después será demasiado tarde.

—¿Diego?

Hay un nudo en su garganta —...terminemos con esta farsa.

Puede imaginarse el gesto de incredulidad en el rostro del castaño y no logra girarse a verlo para comprobarlo.

—¿Qué dices...?

Todo había comenzado por un accidente, un error. Un impulso producto del calor del momento en una de sus usuales riñas en los vestidores. El director Di Marco los había sacado del entrenamiento y discutían sobre quién tenía la culpa. Cuando se pone a recordar piensa en lo infantiles que eran las réplicas de ambos.

De un momento a otro consiguió tener al más bajo contra la pared, con sus muñecas inmovilizadas, el caliente aliento de ambos se mezclaba por sus apresuradas respiraciones y podía sentir el acelerado pulso del otro bajo sus palmas. Agobiado, Francisco le miraba enojado y al bajar la mirada a su boca notó su labio inferior sangrante, producto de un golpe con el que hacía unos minutos atrás llegó a reventárselo.

Y en un instante se agachó y lo besó impetuoso.

Sus dientes chocaron, el ósculo le supo a fierro y hambriento continuó besándole cuando Francisco correspondió el contacto con el mismo vigor.

El beso terminó justo como empezó, bruscamente, y cuando se miraron ninguno sabía qué decir. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los límpidos del otro y ansiosos se escondieron tan pronto escucharon al resto de sus compañeros llegar.

Aquella vez fue la primera de muchas y esta es la última de todas.

—Diego, ¿de qué hablas?

—Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado —aún no puede mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?

Está tentado por decirle que así es, en el fondo quiere retractarse de siquiera pensar en terminar con él pero es necesario, no pueden continuar con esto y es mejor que acabe antes de que ambos se lastimen más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

El peso del castaño sobre la cama se mueve y se levanta para sentarse a su lado, pone su mano izquierda encima de su desnudo hombro —Diego, mírame.

Incapaz de soportarlo se levanta y sale de la cama, —¡Basta, ¿sí?! ¿A quién engañamos con esto? —sin darse cuenta las palabras salen de su boca y no parecen detenerse —, nunca fue algo serio, ¿para qué seguir?

Francisco le mira desde la cama, su rostro afligido le revuelve el estómago y se siente mal.

—¿No significó nada para ti?

La voz del castaño suena quebrada y por más que quiere darle una respuesta, no puede. Se queda parado y baja la mirada al piso de cerámica de su habitación.

—Me ofrecieron jugar para un club europeo.

La incertidumbre sobre el futuro poco a poco le asfixia; nada les asegura que podrán verse de nuevo tras la graduación pero también ya ha tenido suficiente de las miradas recelosas del resto del equipo, no quiere cargar con una etiqueta que le marcará de por vida.

—Después de la graduación me iré —levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el impasible gesto de su compañero.

Francisco no dice nada y sólo le mira fijamente desde su sitio. Pasan minutos que le figuran horas y comienza a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué puede estar pensando? Inesperadamente el más bajo empieza a reírse y sale de abajo de las cobijas para pararse frente a él.

—¿Esperas que crea que quieres terminar? —pregunta entre risas sin embargo no se oye feliz, se escucha herido —, eso sólo te lo crees tú.

Le hace a un lado y atraviesa la recámara para recoger su ropa, únicamente atina a verlo mientras se viste.

—Tienes miedo —los orbes claros de Francisco lo enfocan una vez ha terminado de vestirse —, siempre lo has tenido...

Se da cuenta entonces que llegó a mostrarle más de sí mismo de lo que él lo hizo. Odia el hecho de que Francisco sabe lo que piensa y lo que siente.

—Te asusta lo que pueda pasar después...

—¿Quieres vivir marginado por una tontería como esta? —le dice desesperado.

¿A dónde irían? En una sociedad como en la que vivían personas como ellos eran marcados, excluidos. Simplemente no valía la pena arriesgarse por algo tan insignificante como lo era su relación. No podía intentar ir contra la corriente, el agua ya estaba dentro de sus pulmones.

Frustrado, el más bajo se dirige a la puerta y mientras toma el pomo le pregunta: —¿Quién más sabe? —sus ojos brillan con el reflejo de la luz de la luna.

—...nadie —pretendía que fuera el primero en saberlo, incluso antes de que decidiera terminar su relación.

El castaño vuelve a reírse, su risa se rompe y voltea a verlo —¿En serio esperas que te crea?

Francisco sale de la habitación y le deja solo. Observa un punto muerto en la pared y en el silencio que inunda la casa de sus padres escucha la puerta principal ser abierta y cerrada.

Aprieta las manos y sus nudillos se ponen blancos, enfadado grita y tira las cosas que están encima del buró. Por breves minutos ha pensado en ir tras de él, ha querido detenerlo y tocarlo una última vez, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Está haciendo lo mejor para ambos y entretanto intenta convencerse de eso se hunde cada vez más hasta tocar fondo.

**.**


End file.
